The True Hand of Noxus
by Yohi
Summary: All Draven wanted to do was change for the better, to make Darius happy with the way he acted, but Darius never asked for that, he changed for Draven. {-Trigger warning- Incest}
1. The Hand of Noxus

Draven laid on the sofa, sharpening his axe, the blade glistened in the sunlight room. "Man, I'm good" he chuckled to himself, setting it down beside him. His white eyes barely stayed open, the long summer day dragged on, yet he kept his warm fur poncho on, Darius wouldn't tolerate him walking around the house bare-chested. Darius's heavy footsteps echoed through the house, the warm wind blew through the long patio windows, brushed over Draven's soft abs, he couldn't help but doze off to sleep.

"Draven!" Darius shouted from upstairs "Draven where are you?" his surprisingly loud yelling and footsteps didn't wake the sleeping executioner; As Darius stepped into the open patio looking over the beautiful town of Noxus, his clumsy foot knocked over Draven's polished axe.

"A-Ah! W-Who's there!" Draven woke suddenly "o-oh Darius… Hi." He rubbed his eye.

"I apologize, brother." Darius spoke calmly, trying to keep his mind off Draven's large bulge, picking the axe up and putting it back up against the sofa.

Draven slowly sat up "It's cool bro." his voice bending with a yawn "why you all blushy big brother?" he smiled "a girl on your mind?" he joked

"S-something like that" Darius glanced away, causing Draven to grab his arm, making him jump.

"Come on! Tell me you big sissy!" he taunted him, Darius glanced over at his little brother's bulge, his face turning bright red "Hey! W-what are you doing!" Draven tightened his grasp on his brother's thick, strong muscled arm.

"N-Nothing! I-I- N-Nothing!" Darius glanced away, blushing hard.

"You were staring at my cock!" Draven shouted at his older brother "I-I c-cant believe you!"

Darius glanced over at Draven, pushing him over onto his back "damn right you fag!" he growled, shocking his weaker little brother, "you stupid executioner."

Draven stopped trying to struggle for a minute, shocked from his brother's sudden urge to have sex. "D-D-Darius! W-What are you d-doing?!"

Darius pulled at Draven's pants, struggling with his brother's buckle, grumbling quietly finally getting it. Darius's eyes opened wide, trying to stay calm, shocked at the size compared to his own.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Draven chuckled as Darius stared at his brother's large twitching cock, blushing.

"N-no!" Darius got up, pulling his own pants off sitting above his brother, pressing the tip against his tight ass.

"W-what are you thinking D-Darius?! We're b-brothers!" Draven stuttered, not fighting back, his body warm, coated in a thin layer of glistening sweat.

Darius pressed his brother into his tight body gently "You want this, don't you? You dirty little executioner, admit it~"

Draven moaned quietly "n-no…" His dick throbbing, begging for his older brother's body.

"Y-Yes you do want this~" he moaned lowering himself onto his brother's throbbing penis, precum dripping from his cock onto Draven's gently carved abs.

Draven's eyes rolled back from pleasure, forcing moans from him "b-brother! S-Stop! I'm a m-man of h-honour!" Darius smiled, forcing his brother's thick, hard cock in all the way, forcing moans from his brother.

"As am I brother!" Darius smiled, using his brother as a toy, pleasuring himself shamelessly. "c-cum inside me little brother~ c-cum y-you dirty w-whore~" He moaned losing control of himself.

Draven cupped his mouth with his palm, trying to stop his pleasured moans "n-no" his cock twitching hard "I-I c-changed f-for you!" he moaned trying to keep himself from what he used to be.

"So did I!" Darius smiled, grabbing his younger brother's shoulders roughly, Draven screaming moans, cum filling his big brother's stomach. "Aaaah! Draaaaaaaaven!" His seed shooting onto his younger brother's chest and face, moans echoing through the city.

"Ah! Ah~ B-Brother~ n-no more!" Draven's body spasming, still climaxing, saliva running down his chin and mustache.

The two brothers bodies interlocked, both panting loudly "I-I never imagined the mighty commander of Noxus like this~ sat on his own brother's cock, begging for his seed~ you should be ashamed" Draven grumbled quietly

His older brother laid his pointer finger on Draven's soft pale lips "shhh brother~ nobody needs to know" he grinned "You never had to change for me anyway" Darius stood from his brother's wasted body, pulling his clothing back on. "I always loved you, and I always will. But, it's stronger now more than ever."

Draven looked up at his older brother, sweat running down his exhausted face "W-wait!" he shouted, trying get up, his body weak. Darius walked over to his egotistical brother, kissing him gently.

"I love you Draven." He stroked his brother's soft cheek, the clicks of his boots echoing through the room as he walks out slowly "I'm proud of you." he whispered to Draven, bringing a smile to his brother's gentle lips, the sunlight pinks and purples reflecting onto his pale skin like a painting.

"I love you too big brother…" he whispered back, his white eyes filling with new found hope.


	2. The Glorious Exocutioner

Draven's eyes barely opened, he gently rubbed his eyes, moaning quietly "g-good morning Darius" he whispered to his sleeping brother, smiling over at him. Realizing he was still asleep, Draven held his warm brother in his arms, unable to hold back a smile. Darius turned to face draven, his sleeping body got closer to his younger brother, their warm bodies touched, Darius's crotch rubbing up against Draven's. "b-brother~" Draven moaned quietly "y-youre h-hard".

Darius's eyes open a crack, smiling at his little brother, "m-morning Draven" he couldn't help but look down at his brother's hard cock, face turning a bright red, looking up at his brother quickly.

"S-sorry" Draven whispered, his voice shaking unsure what to do, "I-I umm"

Darius shook his head, kissing his little brother "it's okay Draven, I love you." He hugged the smaller boy, shamelessly pressing into him, forcing his younger brother to hug him. "I love you so much" he smiled, hugging his brother tightly at his chest, rolling onto his back.

"C-commander… y-you're ah-" Draven stuttered, trying to explain.

"A-ah! S-sorry b-brother! I-I can't control the beast" he smiled, cock twitching, gently he picked up his young brother and carried him to the wall, pressing his soft muscular back against it. "I guess I'll just have to help myself~" He murmured holding Draven up with one arm, stroking his cheek with the back of his free hand "so beautiful" he smiled; leaning in close, kissing him lewdly. "I know this is what you really want, deep down I know, don't deny it little brother" he held Draven's cheek in his large, cold hand. Darius glanced down, his little brother's cock getting harder, his brother's face turned a bright shade of crimson, as his body shook.

Draven tried to talk, too embarrassed to get a word out "A-ah~"

"What's wrong little brother? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled, letting Draven fall onto his hard cock, forcing moans from his embarrassed younger brother. "That's it brother, let it all out" Darius kissed his brother's soft lips as his moans grew louder and louder, filling the empty house, echoing through the sleepy town. Darius pressed against Draven's chest, moaning quietly, his throbbing cock pressed up against the walls of his little brother's tight ass. "Y-you're so t-tight Draven, never let anyone touch you this way before?" He smiled glancing down at him, Draven's eyes rolled back, moaning uncontrollably "no?" his brother's quiet deep voice caused Draven to bite his lip, precum dripping from the tip of his penis running down his length, catching his brother's attention. "You like it don't you? You little slut~" He smiled at his weak moaning brother "my little toy to play with whenever I wish~" Darius bit his brother's sweat coated neck, drawing a bit of blood, Draven squealed from the sensation, his cock twitched and throbbed.

"D-Darius!" Draven's whispers turning into loud moans as his brother thrust hard into his younger brother's small body, forcing him to take the entire length. Darius rested his head to his shaking brother's chest, groaning loud as he released a seemingly unreal amount of pre into his warm brother.

"D-Draven, your heart-" he smiled, listening closer "so fast," he stood listening to his brother's excited body for several minutes, "so happy, I have an idea." He smiled, laying on the floor, Draven still on his cock "go ahead Draven, do what you have been dreaming of this whole time." A smile crept onto Darius's face as he rolled his fingers around his brother's large cock, holding it tight. "Don't be shy little brother" Darius pulled on Draven's thick penis gently, Draven looked down at his older brother, embarrassed as can be, body shaking.

"D-Dariu- c-commander- I-I…." Draven laid his hands on his older brothers large, muscular, sweat coated chest, running them down to his abdomen slowly "so big…I always dreamed of being this big and strong, just like you." He glanced at his brother's eyes, bringing a smile to Darius's face.

Darius jerked Draven off harder, unwilling moans escaped Draven as his cock was toyed with. "show me how strong you have become little brother." Darius groaned, grinding deeper into his young body. "Come on Draven, show me what you've been wanting to do for so long, that's an order from your commander" he grinned, thrusted up hard, precum shot deep in his little brother's tight ass, forcing squealing moans from his shameless brother. Darius moaned, looking up smiling at his panting brother.

Draven slowly moved his hips, forcing his brother deeper into him, "D-Darius!" he moaned shamelessly, bouncing on his brother's thick cock.

Darius's moans almost matched his younger brother's "Ah! T-that's it b-brother, k-keep going~" His eyes rolled back from pleasure, "s-so g-good little brother" he stuttered

Draven moaned as his back arched, his thick penis twitching, cum shooting onto his brother's chest and face, his moans turned into loud squeals of pleasure "A-Ah! D-Darius!"

Darius groaned, letting his brother's sticky, hot seed hitting his brothers face, filling his brother's tight ass with warm spunk. "D-Draven!" he smiled, licking some cum from his lips, picking the weakened executioner up a few inches, dropping him hard onto the full length. Holding him down by his hips, his back arching as he filled his little brother up with hot, gooey cum, letting out a loud groan of pleasure.

"B-brother...t-that was truly g-glorious" Darius moaned, pulling Draven down onto him with the remainder of his energy, kissing him on the lips. "I love you so very much little brother" he whispered, falling asleep.


End file.
